


Wait

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, cursing, fangirling bc thor, loki is causing trouble, thor is so pure, we love thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Thor makes a surprise appearance.





	Wait

You were arriving to the New York Sanctum, unbothered by the metropolitan life of the city with your big headphones on, blasting your music loudly. You were carrying a bag of groceries that included the chocolate bar Stephen pretended to hate but deep down loved.

You opened the door and closed it behind you, but it was before you made your way to the stairs that you noticed the two pairs of foot. Wong was in Kamar-Taj for a few days, so you looked up to see who Stephen was talking to.

You dropped the bag in shock and pulled out your headphones. “Oh my God…” In front of you, stood a tall blond muscular man you were very familiar with. “You’re Thor!” You exclaimed and he smiled, widely. Stephen sighed, annoyed. “You’re the Thor! Prince of Asgard, son of Odin!” You got close, meaning to stretch his hand. He accepted. “I am a big fan.”

“Oh, well, thank you, dear human. And you are?” He asked, politely and warm and happy.

“I’m (Y/N),” you introduced yourself and let go of his grip, standing by Stephen.

“My apprentice.”

“And future significant other,” you added and Stephen rolled his eyes, “when the doctor finally decides to let go of his fear and pride.”

Stephen sighed. You weren’t lying: he was falling in love with you, but he was scared of messing it up again. Or losing you. After all, your lives were on the line most of the time.

“C’mon, Doctor. Not everyone can live as much as I do,” Thor said.

“Yeah, Doc.” You looked at him. “Step up.”

Stephen, tired of the conversation, opened a portal from where a person fell. A dark-haired man in a black suit.

“I have been falling… for thirty minutes!” The man yelled and you recognised who it was from the voice.

“Loki?” You asked, shocked.

The man sighed and got up, turning around as he cleaned up his suit with his hands. He frowned at you. “Do I know you?”

“No. I know you,” you replied and conjured a whip, the orange light taking him by surprise. “Why aren’t you dead?”

“I asked myself the same thing this morning,” Thor shared.

Stephen chuckled. “You’re good,” Loki commented on your powers, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face.

He took a step forward. “Get closer and I won’t be so good,” you threatened.

“But if that’s what I want, darling,” he said and winked at you.

Stephen’s gestures stiffened. “Alright. Bye, bye.”

He opened a portal, shoving the sibling gods through it and closing it an instant after. Your whip disappeared.

“What were they doing here?” You asked him, going back to the groceries left on the floor.

Stephen came to help you, crouching next to you. “They were looking for Odin.”

“And you knew where he was?”

“Yeah.”

You snorted, lifting up the bag. “Of course you did.” You pulled out the chocolate bar. “Here.”

“I’ve told you about chocolate.”

You frowned. “You have?” You played dumb. “Can’t recall.”

He snorted. “Need help with that?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

You impulsed the bag up with your leg and adjusted it between your arms. You began your way up the stairs, the music still blasting through the headphones in your neck.

“(Y/N),” Stephen called for you.

You turned, hoping to meet his blue eyes, but these were staring at the floor. “Yeah?”

“You… You know I… I…”

You knew what he meant. “I do,” you replied, softly. “I do, and… I can wait.”

You softly smiled as well and walked slowly to the kitchen, leaving Stephen at the entrance, his heart heavy in his chest.


End file.
